Wilde and Hopps
by BrightenWolf
Summary: This is the first chapter of my story about Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. I know my gramma isn't on point, so please bear over with me. I hope you enjoy my story :)
1. Chapter 1: Sleepover

**Wilde and Hopps**

Chapter 1: Sleepover

After the concert, Nick and Judy set off to go home. "It was too bad the backstage tickets cost so much" Judy said. "I would love to have met Gazelle. She is my favorite singer.". "Yeah, it would have been cool to meet a celebrity in real life" Nick said. There was a moment of silence, they didn't say anything, just looked a bit awkward at each other for a moment, and then looked away.

"Nick?" Judy suddenly said. Her ears fell back. "What's up, Carrots?" Nick said, still not looking at her. " These last couple days with you as my partner, they have been pretty good. I didn't think that you would be such a good cop." She looked at Nick with a smirk. Nick looked at her with a little grin on his face. "Haha, very funny Fluff. Very funny" he said. She let out a little laugh. "No, I mean it. You are actually a pretty good cop. And by the way, you look pretty cute in a police uniform". "How dare you." Nick said. Judy laughed.

"Nick, there is something I have to tell you." She looked around to make sure nobody were near them. She kept going, still with her ears down. "After you became a police officer and my partner, you... you did something to me. I don't know what it is, and I am not sure how you did it, but-". Nick cut her off. "Better stop there before you blush to death." He didn't know what she meant by that. "Is it your first time?" he asked. Judy looked at him a bit confused. "My first time with what?" she asked back. "Alcohol." Nick said. He continued. "Is it your first time drinking?

"Yes... yes it is." Judy said. Nick could clearly hear the embarrassment in her voice. "Don't be embarrassed." Nick said. "This is only my third time drinking, so I am not use to it either" This made Judy feel a little bit better about herself. But still, she had said something, and she didn't even knew if she meant it. She made a conclusion, that she had said it because of the alcohol. And again, it made her feel a little bit better about herself. "Damnit!" it came from Nick. "I don't have enough money for the subway." he said irritated. Judy looked in her wallet. She didn't have enough money either.

Benjamin Clawhauser, who randomly walked behind Nick and Judy, heard about their money problems. He ran up next to them, eating his doughnut. "Hey you two cuties. How's it going?" he asked. _Judy, calm down. He always calls you cute. No need to punch him._ Judy thought. "What's up, Clawhauser?" Nick said. "I heard you talk about you can't home. Is that right?" Ben asked. "Yup, that's right" Judy said. "I guess we have to walk then. Even though it's a 30 minutes walk to my place. What about you Nick" Judy said. "About an hour and a half, if i'm walking." Nick said with sadness in his voice. "No need to walk you guys'. You can drive with me if you want to" Ben said with joy in his voice. "Thanks, I would love too. Judy said. She looked at Nick who stood there, thinking with his paw under his muzzle. "Yeah, I think I could use a ride as well" he said with a little smile. "Great!" Ben said with excitement. "My car is just over on the other side"

They all got in the car. Ben driving, and Nick and Judy sitting on the backseat, looking outside through each their window. Ben looked at them through the rear-view-mirror. "You two would make such a cute couple" he said with a wide smile. "Ben! Stop that!" she said angrily, crossing her arms and looked outside again. Nick and Ben bursted out in laughter. a couple minutes later they arrived at Judy's apartment. When she got out of the car, she looked at Nick. He seemed a bit tired after the concert, or mayby it was because he drank a bit to much. She began to think, and when she was done thinking, she looked at Nick. "If you want to, you can sleep at my place. I think I have a mattress in my storage room somewhere" she told him. "Hmm... Yeah, I don't see why not" he said with a tired smile, rubbing his eyes. "Great. C'mon, I'll show you up to my room" Judy said excited. She turned around, looking at Ben. "Thanks for the ride Ben" she said waving at him. "Anytime" he said to Judy, as he began to drive home.

Judy put the key into the keyhole and opened the door. "Just take a look around" she said sarcastically. Nick looked confused at her for a moment, then he got it. Her room was the smallest he had ever seen. Just a small bed to the left side, and large table with a single chair to the right. "isn't it a bit small? Even for you Carrots?" he said. "Yes it is, but I am saving up for something bigger. I'm thinking about getting a house just outside the city mayby. I don't know" Jusy said. When Nick heard that she wanted a house outside the city, he turned and looked at her. "What. A. Coincidence" he said. "What do you mean" Judy said. She looked confused. "You know, it's funny because I've got a house just outside the city." Nick said with a grin. "No way! You gotta be kidding me. You are, right?" Judy said with excitement in her voice. "Is it the white-ish one with the black roof?" she asked. "Yup, that's my house. It cost a bit, but it's worth it. There is a big pool in the backyard" Nick told her. "Damnit!" she yelled. "That is the one I was thinking about buying" she said disappointed, as she went out the room to get the mattress. "By the way" she said. "Just make yourself at home if you want" They smiled at each other as she went out the door, and down to the storage room

As Nick heard Judy walk down the stairs, he thought about what she said. Just make yourself at home. "Okay, if she says so" he said to himself, as she took his shirt off and fell into Judy's bed laying on his back. And because he wasn't sober yet, he fell asleep. a couple minutes later, Judy made her way into her room with the mattress in her paws, blocking her vision. "Here you go Nick. It's not exactly a fox-size mattress, but I hope it will do" she said as she put down the small mattress. When she heard Nick didn't respond, she took a look around to see where he was. She found him laying half-naked in her bed, sleeping. She walked over to the bed to wake him up. But when stood there and was about to wake him up, she looked shocked at his torso. She had thought that Nick didn't have that many muscles since he was a ex-con artist, and made around $200 a day. Buy when she looked at his upper-body, she saw that he was more than just fat. He almost had a perfect six-pack, and he had big chest muscles. Not too small, and not to big. Just the right amount.

 _One. Just one little touch, and that's it. I need to feel a six-pack like this._ Judy thought to herself, as she was about to touch Nick's body. "Damn!" She said to herself as she touched Nick's abs. Suddenly Nick opened his eyes slowly and looked at Judy touching his muscles. She didn't seem to notice that he was awake. "Do you like them?" he said to Judy, who was shocked by the voice of Nick. "I didn't... It wasn't on... I just meant to wake you up. I've got the mattress" she said embarrassed looking down at the floor with her ears falling down behind her head. "No, it's okay" Nick said. "I'm still surprised that I got these muscles. those six months of hardcore training on the academy did me good". He looked at his six-pack and then at Judy. When their eyes meet, Judy began to blush, at the sight of nicks emerald eyes.

"Okay, enough of this" Judy suddenly said, as she looked at Nick. "I need to change, so if you please could look the other way it would be fantastic" she said as she began to undress hersef. "Oh, yeah. Of couse" Nick said. He laid down on the mattress looking the other way, when he saw a mirror, where he could see Judy's naked body. He looked at her butt for moment. To make sure Nick wasn't looking at her, Judy looked back only to find Nick staring at her butt through the mirror. She was shocked. "NO! BAD FOX!" she yelled at Nick, who flinched together by the sound of Judy's angry voice. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's my nature. It won't happen again. I promise" Nick said frightened. Judy put a paw to her face. "it's okay. Just... Please don't do that again. Dumb fox" she said a bit angry. "I promise" he said with guilt in his voice. "Good. now we should go to sleep. It have been a long day. Goodnight Nick." Judy said, and Nick replied, "Goodnight, Carrots. Sleep well."

 **Author's note: So this it the first chapter, and I hope that you liked it. If you want to, please make a review, and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be out be next week. I hope so.**

 **Make sure to follow/favorite (or both if you want to) to see when the next chapter is out.**

 **Again, I hope you liked this first chapter og the story. :) Oh, and please bear over with my English gramma. I am still learning.**

 **-BrightenWolf**


	2. Chapter 2: Love at last sight

Wilde And Hopps

Chapter 2: Love at last sight.

 _POV: Judy_.

I woke up as the sunlight came inside my room. I pulled my teddybear into my chest and hugged it tightly. Then I remembered that I didn't have a teddy bear. But if I didn't have a teddy bear, then what was I hugging? I opened my eyes and looked down. I was hugging Nick's tail. A bit confused and scared, I turned around to see if it really was Nick who was laying in my bed. I was both shocked and scared when I looked at Nick as he was spooning me in my little bed. Sleeping. The thought suddenly hit me. Did anything happen last night? I didn't remember drinking after we got home. I looked down at myself to see if I still had my clothes on, and luckily I had. Nick too. I didn't feel any pain, and I wasn't sore anywhere, so we didn't do it last night.

Suddenly I remembered what happened. At around 2 AM, Nick woke me up and said he had a nightmare. He was scared, even though he was a grown male. But anyway. He asked me if he could sleep in my bed. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't let him in my bed, but the sleepy-scared combo on his face was just so adorable. I couldn't say no. And after all it didn't seem like he did anything to me, except spooning with me. I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It said 07:35 AM, and since it was so early I decided to go back to sleep. As a reflex I hugged Nick's tail with both my arms and legs, and as I did, I could feel his tail wiggle, and he laid his muzzle on my head. It was a wonderful feeling.

 _POV: Nick._

For once I woke up early. I looked at the clock on Judy's table, and it said 09:17 AM. I yawned and tried to turn to get comfortable, but something was blocking my tail. I looked down to see what was due to the blockade, when I saw Judy body hugging my tail. I was a bit confused when I looked at Judy, How did I get in her bed? Oh yeah, the nightmare. Judy had let me sleep in her bed with only on condition. I wouldn't do her anything. I lokked down to check my clothes, and found out that I only had my boxers on. Suddenly I saw a bulge in my boxers. Fucking morning-wood. I haven't had a morning-wood for like 5 years, and suddenly, when I'm sleeping in Judy's bed, I get one. Omfg Nick. What is wrong with you? She's a bunny and you are a fox. I thought to myself. Her butt was right next to my crotch, almost touching her. Fuck it. I thought, and pulled her into me, our body's touching.

After an hour or so, my wood disappeared. I was amazed that she didn't wake up, by my boner almost up her butt. But whatever, she didn't wake up and it was fine. That just gave me more time to spoon her. I never thought that I would ever be spooning a girl, since In school, I were the outsider. Nobody really talked to me doing breaks. So laying in bed with a girl, and then a bunny, was a really big achievement for me. I felt happy. For the first time in a couple months I was actually happy for sleeping. I looked down at Judy with a smile. My body began to warm up, and I got this strange feeling. I had an idea to what it could be, but I wasn't sure. As I thought about what was going on with me, I felt Judy began to wake up. I glanced at the clock on the table. 10:26 AM. Usually I woke up at around 11 AM, so to me it was still early. But I knew that I was late to Judy. I knew Carrots usually woke up early. Like 5 AM early, so it was about time that she woke up. She turned around and rubbed her eyes, and I looked at her cute sleepy face. I smiled.

 _POV: Judy._

As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I could feel Nick's breath against my face. It was warm and relaxed. Not as moisty as I thought, and I guess that's good. I opened my sleepy eyes to see Nick's stare into mine. His emerald colored eyes filled me with relaxation. I think we stared into eachothers eyes for about 5 minutes, before one of us broke the contact. I really wanted to do it, but before I could, he moved his head away. From that moment I knew it. I liked him. like, alot. I didn't know if he felt the same way. He hadn't been showing any signs that he did.

But at that point I didn't care. I just wanted to stare at him and his body. He was slender, had a big chest, big upper-and-lower arms, nice visible abs and big and strong legs. I was so focused on his good looking body, that I didn't noticed he was looking weird at me. "Uhh, What are you looking at fluff? I mean. I know that I look extremely handsome, but that doesn't give you permission to stare at me like I'm your boyfriend." He giggled. "Sorry Nick. I don't really know what went into me there for a second. I mean. Yeah, you are good looking, I must admit." I said. "I think it's because I haven't slept with a guy before. So seeing you stand there half naked - I think it triggered something in me." I could feel I began to blush.

"It's okay carrots. I understand. I myself didn't think that I would sleep with girl." He said. "Wait a second. I said confused. "You haven't slept with a girl before? But I thought tha-"Nick cut me off. "No, I have never been sleeping with a girl. And I bet you thought that I was a player." he said smiling. "But I don't blame you. When I was sixteen I thought that too. I really thought that if I just got some badass clothes, all the girls would come running after me, and fight over me." I could see that he was a bit embarrassed admitting what he just said. But it was fine. We both looked at each other and laughed. When we were done, I felt a sudden urge to use the bathroom. "I gotta use the bathroom for a sec. What about you get dressed, and then we'll go get some breakfast?" I asked him. Nick looked at the clock on the table. "You mean lunch right? It's 11:20 AM." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay okay. Lunch it is. Just get dressed okay? I wanna get out of here quick."

 _POV: Nick_

"Get dressed. I said. "Got it Fluff.". She walked out the door and turned left towards what I assume was the toilet. When I couldn't hear her anymore, I got on my clothes and made her bed, took a sticky-note from the table and wrote " _Going to get food. C'ya at the park 12:30. Love. Nick."_ I didn't knew that much about Judy, But one thing I knew was that her favorite thing to eat were roasted carrots with honey. And only one place served that dish at lunch time. Grillbes. I was about to enter the hallway outside her room, when I got a message on my phone. " _Buffo! 1 Message._ " It was Bogo. I opened my phone and read the text. " _Come to the station. and FAST! No need the change to your uniform. And don't say anything to Judy. See you in ten._ " I sighed. "Okay, better go." I said to myself. I checked if I had all my things on me, and secured to lock the door. I forgot all about the note to Judy, as I walked out of the building. When I got out, the sun was strong. I had to close my eyes for a bit to get used to the light. Suddenly Judy came running a few meters away from me. She didn't notice me, but I sure did notice her. She had changed to her running outfit and went for a quick jog. And at that moment something triggered in me. I had felt like that for a long time, but now I was sure. I was in love with her. Me. In love with a bunny. "Better get going. Boggo seemed very serious, and he would not be happy if I got late. "I'll just call her later".

 _ **Author's note!**_

 _Hey everybody. I am so so sorry that chapter 2 came out over half a year after the first one. But I have been a bit stressed with school and work, so I haven't got time to write on the story. But now it's here, and I hope you guy's understand._

 _As you can see I tried to tell the story from Nick's and Judy's point of view, instead of a third-person view. I don't really know what to use, so you guy's have to help me on this one. Would you rather read the story from Nick's and Judy's POV, or from a third-person view? Let me know._

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter 2 of the story, and I hope that you will forgive me for uploading it half a year late._

 _And if you have any idea's to what should be going on in the story, then let me know in a PM. I'm open for all Idea's._

 _I C'ya pup's later._

 _-BrightenWolf._


End file.
